Ses demoiselles de Chocolat
by Aesalys
Summary: Petit OS de Saint Valentin. Cadeau pour Sev4


Note d'Ae : Cadeau pour Sev4 de Noël, à la base, adapté à la Saint Valentin. Il ne reste que quelques minutes (3) pour le 14/02, mais ça passe encore ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

(EDIT) Merci à _Claire Rogue_ et **Cricri the badger** pour la bêtaisation ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Prélude aux naissances vierges : Ses demoiselles de chocolat

.

Le fait qu'il n'aime pas cette… Bouffonnerie commerciale n'est une surprise pour personne, ni même un mystère. Chaque année, il met un point d'honneur à souligner la bêtise de l'évènement.

Parfois de façon un peu trop véhémente, mais…

Non, il ne reparlera pas de cette désastreuse journée lancée par le plus désastreux encore Lockhart.

Misérable bellâtre.

Lui-même avait reçu ce jour-là un paquet –dont le papier brillant parsemé d'étoiles fluorescentes et retenu par de petits cœurs roses en ruban ne laissait aucun doute sur l'expéditeur.

Il avait mieux apprécié le contenu : une vingtaine de paquets de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait croquées sur la semaine suivante.

Il avait toujours aimé les confiseries, et surtout le chocolat.

Il avait moins apprécié de retrouver deux cartes de l'expéditeur du paquet parmi les joueurs de Quidditch et autres célébrités. Heureusement, la commission désignant les sorciers et sorcières célèbres à paraître chaque année n'avait pas encore validé Lockhart.

Malgré les rumeurs.

Et pour sa santé mentale.

Nubilia avait déposé un petit paquet sur sa table, contenant des chocolats au cognac.

Et, plus important encore, l'adresse du fabricant de ses cadeaux de Merlin, dont il commandait à présent deux boîtes par an, pour ne pas tomber dans l'excès.

Ils étaient tellement délicieux qu'il aurait aisément pu se saouler avec… S'il n'avait pas eu sa maîtrise.

A cette époque-là, Nubilia ne lui apparaissait sous sa forme de femme que lorsqu'elle s'endormait chez lui en chatte pour se réveiller, nue et lascive, en belle fille élancée.

Trop élancée à son goût, à vrai dire, mais très jolie tout de même. Lucius Malfoy, à la vue de ses longues jambes, dirait 'belle', quelques années plus tard, mais Severus préférait plus de… Matière, de consistance, et donc, de son point de vue de saveur, chez une femme.

Une… Gamine de sixième année avait tenté de le soudoyer.

Par le sexe.

Il avait haussé un sourcil, fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, donné une retenue et mise dehors – dans cet ordre.

Sale gamine Serpentard pourrie-gâtée croyant pouvoir tout obtenir avec pas grand-chose.

Minable. Minable. _Minable_.

Merlin merci, les années suivantes avaient été calmes et il avait, d'une certaine manière, pré-fêté le départ du trio de… Il préférait éviter d'y penser.

Il s'était organisé un passage par la Suisse et la Belgique. Et, non, ce n'était pas qu'une question de chocolats.

Il devait voir quelques fournisseurs. Il s'était déplacé pour la saint valentin, profitant du besoin pour combler une envie : de ces rendez-vous pour fuir les adolescents en chaleur et leurs petits cœurs.

Le déplacement avait, professionnellement parlant, été inutile… Il avait rapidement quitté la Suisse et filé en Belgique, où son second contact avait…

Merdé, pour faire court.

Et perdu sa clientèle, ainsi que celle de Poudlard, y compris pour l'approvisionnement de l'infirmerie, puisque Severus se chargeait également de ses stocks.

Il avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour le prévenir puis était allé côté moldu.

Le temps était gris, mais la pluie ne tombait plus depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

Il avait bu un café, s'était promené dans un parc… S'était ennuyé, en fait.

'C'est préférable au fait de subir le _jour de la baise_ des élèves' avait-il grondé intérieurement.

Dans une petite rue piétonne, elles étaient là, fines –trop- dans des uniformes imitant mal le suranné, par la faute des tissus artificiels les composant.

« Monsieur ! Pour la Saint-Valentin, la chocolaterie Saint-François offre -15% sur tous les cœurs en chocolats et assortiments 'duos' ! »

Elle lui avait fourré le coupon entre les mains et avait disparu pour réapparaître auprès un couple d'homosexuels, quinze pas plus loin.

Sa rapidité pouvait faire croire à un transplanage… Mais ici, c'était le côté moldu.

Un coup d'œil au recto du flyer l'allèche –'chocolaterie traditionnelle depuis 1837'- un second au verso plus encore –'dégustation gratuite pour la Saint Valentin', avec une adresse à moins de deux minutes à pied. Il plie soigneusement le papier glacé puis accélère le pas en direction de la boutique.

La petite clochette retentit à son entrée et il est accueillit par « Chocolaterie Saint-François bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? », qui s'adresse en fait au téléphone de leur accueil.

La boutique est petite, jolie, l'odeur délicieuse. Il se sent saliver.

Elle est petite, charnue, blonde. Son regard est franc mais un peu timide, avec quelque chose de doux, et une pointe acérée.

Elle lui plaît.

Elle le voit la regarder, sourit un instant, puis se retourne vers la caissière qui la rappelle en lui tendant son sac de kraft.

Il hausse un sourcil…

Non, Severus Snape ne s'habituera jamais à ce qu'une jeune et jolie femme se montre… Accueillante, sympathique.

Aimable.

Il récupère rapidement ses propres achats et sort pour tomber nez à nez avec la jeune femme. En pleine lumière, le blond ne l'est plus, et elle semble plus jeune encore que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord cru. Elle replace une mèche châtain clair derrière son oreille et sourit.

« Bonjour » souffle-t-il simplement.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Que diriez-vous d'un chocolat ? »

Il a parlé avant de réellement y réfléchir.

Elle acquiesce, et il se laisse guider vers un café, deux rues plus loin.

Ils parlent.

Il peut… Enfin parler de son travail.

En occultant la magie, il est simplement professeur. Ses complet et veston noirs sur chemise blanche y correspondent, pour une école privée traditionnaliste anglaise. Il se plaint de Potter, et elle rit quand il parle de son impatience à voir arriver juin : le cornichon quittera l'école.

Elle parle de livres, d'actualité moldue.

Il avoue ne pas suivre tout ça depuis l'école.

Son anglais est accentué, son français massacré.

Elle vide sa tasse, la repose, et lui, galant, lui en propose une seconde.

« Pourquoi pas. Chez moi ? »

Lorsqu'elle se cale sur les oreillers, elle a encore sa chemise, à laquelle il s'attaque lentement, penché sur elle.

Soudain, il se fige et esquisse un sourire, les yeux baissés sur elle.

« Quel curieux endroit pour trouver un papillon… » souffle-t-il. Elle rit.

Jusqu'à ce jour, c'est probablement son meilleur souvenir de Saint Valentin. Le seul, en fait.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Non, il n'aime toujours pas cette fête.

Et elle le sait.

Mais elle est là, dans sa robe sorcière d'hiver d'un beau bleu roi, avec sa lourde cape lie-de-vin.

Elle sourit sur le pas de sa porte et tient un petit paquet dans sa main.

Comment un homme pourrait ne pas apprécier de se voir offrir une preuve d'affection d'une si appréciable femme ?

Il ne sait pas.

Il la fait entrer et ils s'installent dans son bureau. La pièce est petite –c'est son pied-à-terre londonien.

Elle défait sa cape, la suspend et s'assied sur son fauteuil habituel pour sortir l'imposant dossier. Elle sourit, babille. Cela fait presque trois mois qu'elle se charge de son secrétariat, et il commence à reconnaître ses signes de stress.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ? »

Elle rougit un peu. Il aime la voir rougir… Cela lui ramène les rares bons souvenirs qu'il a de la guerre.

« Eh bien… »

Elle soulève le petit paquet de ses genoux. Le papier est d'un vert métallisé et éclatant, formé d'innombrables petits losanges chatoyant différemment selon la lumière. Un simple ruban blanc le maintien fermé.

« Severus, Potions Magazine m'a contactée pour une rubrique mensuelle… Vous savez, avec cette loi de parité dans les sociétés privées… Et je suis vraiment navrée de vous demander cela, mais… »

'Ca y est. Elle ne veut plus travailler pour moi. Je suis fichu.'

« …Je me demandais si vous pourriez… Relire ce que je comptais leur proposer ? Vous savez, c'est la première fois qu'ils me sollicitent, et… »

Elle s'interrompt.

« Si vous ne voulez pas, ça ne pose aucun problème, je refuserai leur offre…

-Qui vous dit que je refuse ?

-Eh bien, vous… Me jetez votre pire regard noir.

-En réalité, j'attends que vous m'annonciez la fin de notre accord sur ma paperasserie.

-Comment ? En aucun cas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de… »

Elle se tait et rougit.

Il soupire de soulagement, elle croit qu'il s'agit d'exaspération.

Il voit qu'elle reste mal à l'aise, et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas accepté.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Hermione. »

Il jette un coup d'œil curieux au paquet, qu'elle remarque. Il se demande qui est l'heureux élu, et relève les yeux sur elle.

« Y a-t-il eu autre chose ?

-En fait, oui… Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la Saint Valentin… »

Il renifle, dédaigneux.

« … Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est du chocolat… »

Il arque un sourcil intéressé.

« … Mais je fais tous les ans des chocolats maisons, donc… »

Elle se redresse et lui tend le paquet. Il le saisit, et sa stupéfaction se lit sur son visage.

« Merci, Hermione » finit-il par murmurer. Puis il se racle la gorge, et reprend. « Merci beaucoup. J'aime réellement le chocolat. »

Il repense un instant à la jolie et bien nommée Angélique, en Belgique, il y a huit ans, et le souvenir s'étiole un peu plus lorsque Miss Granger –Hermione- sourit plus largement encore.

Une page se tourne.

Severus lui rend son sourire… A sa manière, bien sûr. C'est d'abord un rictus.

« Vous n'ouvrez pas ? »

Il ramène les yeux sur le ruban blanc élégamment noué, et fait glisser de côté une de ses bandes. Le papier est écarté tout aussi délicatement.

De petits animaux de chocolat remplissent la boîte, ainsi que quelques roses. Pas de…

« J'ai évité les cœurs pour le vôtre… »

Son rictus s'adoucit, et il voit du coin de l'œil ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Ses longs doigts élégants viennent saisir un chocolat. C'est un canard dont les ailes sont retracées par chocolat au lait, le reste étant noir. Il l'amène à sa bouche et hausse un sourcil.

« Merlin. »

C'est de sa bouche qu'il est sorti. Elle gigote un peu, inquiète, et Angélique la bien nommée s'efface un peu plus de son souvenir.

Ne restent que ses formes, son accent et son papillon.

Son estomac ronronne de délice, et un panneau 'femme parfaite' s'accroche à ce qu'il sait d'Hermione Granger.

« Belle, sensée, et intelligente vous plaçaient déjà dans l'exception. Ce petit canard vous amène dans l'excellence, Hermione. »

Elle rougit violemment. Lui sourit plus encore.

Cela reste petit, négligeable venu d'un autre. Chez lui, c'est radieux. Elle se sent presque étouffer de… Joie et de surprise devant sa réaction, elle qui craignait de reprendre le paquet à la tête ou de le voir disparaître, remplacé par une trace d'explosion noire sur le beau bureau d'acajou.

Ce soir, pour la première fois, Severus sera dans la confiserie, vêtu de sa robe malfoyenne.

Ce soir, pour la première fois, Hermione sera une sucrerie nue, parmi les autres.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Claire Rogue_ : J'ai beaucoup aimé corriger ce petit OS! (Même si ça me donne une envie irrépressible de manger de Cho-co-lat! Du coup, comme il n'y en a pas chez moi, je me rabats sur les Princes fourrés au choc, c'est mieux que rien!). C'est du beau travail d'écriture, pas de traduction puisqu'il s'agit de ton texte!

.

Ae : Merci beaucoup ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Il avait toujours aimé les confiseries, et surtout le chocolat._ (Cher Severus, je crois que nous partageons ce point commun! Est-ce un signe du destin?...)_

.

Il s'était organisé un passage par la Suisse et la Belgique. Et, non, ce n'était pas qu'une question de chocolats._ (Menteur! Mais qui pourrait résister à du chocolat? :p)_

.

Son anglais est accentué, son français massacré._ (J'aime beaucoup cette phrase, sans doute la construction) _Ae : ^^'

.

Comment un homme pourrait ne pas apprécier de se voir offrir une preuve d'affection d'une si appréciable femme ?_ (__Excellente question en effet ;) )_

.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ? »_ (Nous y voilà…)_

Elle rougit un peu. Il aime la voir rougir… _(Severus… toujours ravi quand les autres sont dans l'embarras) _Ae : Dans le contexte, je voyais quelque chose de beaucoup plus sexuel ^^'

.

« Si vous ne voulez pas, ça ne pose aucun problème, je refuserai leur offre…_(Tu n'es pas totalement fichu :D)_

.

-Comment ? En aucun cas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de… »_ (Ce que les femmes peuvent être vénales!) _Ae : ? Elle a pas de sous, c'est différent…

.

« … Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est du chocolat… »_ (en plein dans le mille!)_

.

« Belle, sensée, et intelligente vous plaçaient déjà dans l'exception. Ce petit canard vous amène dans l'excellence, Hermione. »_ (Ouvre bien tes oreilles, Hermy, Severus ne fait pas des compliments tous les jours!)_

.

Ce soir, pour la première fois, Hermione sera une sucrerie nue, parmi les autres._ (mmmmm…)_


End file.
